The wheel of Fortune
by MusicPPaddictFreak
Summary: Chloe makes Beca go to a Treble party what was going to happen there was everything Beca could wish for... (Cover image has nothing to do with the Oneshot i just like that dancing fox.)


"Chlo i don't wanna go!" Beca whined as she let herself fall back into her bed.

They were in Beca's dorm room and the Bella's asked Chloe to get Beca to agree with going to the Treble party,The Bella's and the Treble's got along pretty well since Fat Amy and Bumper were in a relationship,oh yes you read right,Fat Amy and Bumper were in a relationship and Aubrey was okay with it.

"But Beca it'll be fun!" Chloe said as went sitting on Beca and pinned her to the bed.

"No it won't,people puking everywhere,drunk people making fools of themselves,do i have to go on?" Beca answered.

"Beca,please..." Chloe pouted.

"Oh,no,no,no,no you aren't going to do that,that's just unfair." Beca said as she avoided eye contact,she knew very well when Chloe started bringing in the big guns and it all started with that pout.

Chloe placed one of her hands on Beca's cheek and made her look at her. "For me?" Chloe asked as she used the final blow of her plan:Puppy eyes.

"I hate you."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes." Beca gave in.

Chloe cheered happily and got off of Beca.

"The party starts at 8 pm at the Treble house,if you aren't coming i'll come get ya."

"Is that a threatening?" Beca asked smirking.

Chloe smiled and leaned in until she was just inches away from Beca's ear. "It's a warning." She whispered which made a shiver run down Beca's spine.

She pulled back with a smile if only she knew what it did to Beca.

"So,i'm going to get myself ready for the party see you at eight." Chloe said and gave a kiss to Beca's cheek and left.

Beca groaned and let herself fall into her bed.

* * *

Beca sighed as she stood in front of the Treble house with Jesse.

"So,ready to party?" Jesse asked as he glanced over to her.

"No,you know i hate party's." Beca answered.

"Chloe asked you didn't she?" Jesse asked trying to hold back a laughter.

"Yes,and it's driving me crazy she can make me do things." Beca answered.

"Come on,you know there are no other people,only the Treble's and the Bella's." Jesse said as they started walking towards the front door.

"At least there's that." Beca answered as Jesse opened the door.

Not a second later a redhead flew into Beca's arms.

"I'm so glad you actually came!" Chloe squealed happily.

"You warned me so,do i had a choice?"

"Come on,the rest is taking shots at the living room." Chloe said as she pulled Beca with her.

Jesse shook he's head smiling and then went over towards the other Treble's.

Once they saw Beca they all cheered.

"Shaw-shank!" Fat Amy shouted.

"Ha,glad we asked Chloe to get Beca to join us." Cynthia Rose chuckled.

"You don't say?" Beca said sarcastically and went sitting down.

Before anyone could say anything else the Treble's joined them and Bumper went sitting next to Fat Amy.

"Okay Bella's,everyone is here let's play a game!" Bumper shouted.

"If it's truth or dare i'm leaving." Beca deadpanned.

"No,good idea but no,we are playing with...Donald bring it out!" Bumper shouted and Donald came with a big game wheel. "Ladies and gentleman i present you,the wheel of fortune!"

"We made this especially for when we were bored but some tasks we couldn't perform but now we can." Donald explained happily.

Beca sighed,where did she get herself into?

"There are game rules,since you all are here you will join,so whatever task you get,you'll have to do it." Bumper explained.

Everyone nodded.

"Great,let's start i'll begin." Bumper said and jumped up and walked over towards the wheel.

He span it and after a while it finally stopped and landed on:Go in the bubble bath,you may only take one piece of clothing off.

"Well,luckily i have my swimming pants on." Bumper said as he put he's swimming pants off and yes luckily he had underwear on.

He ran over to the bubble bath and jumped in,after a few minutes he came back out and took the towels Donald gave him.

"Aubrey you're turn." Fat Amy said.

Aubrey sighed and stood up,she gave a hard spin on the wheel and after a few minutes of rotating it landed on:Kiss a Treble.

A lot of Ooh's could be heard and Aubrey watched wide eyed at the wheel.  
She slowly turned around and looked at everyone.

"I hate this wheel." She sighed and walked over towards Unicycle and kissed him hard on the lips for a minute receiving cat sounds.

She pulled back and stared into he's eyes for a moment and then she smiled and went back to her seat.

"Beca,you're turn." Fat Amy said and somewhat smiled devilishly.

Beca got up and went over towards the wheel,she sighed and gave a spin,it started rotating and after a little while it landed on:Sing a song to someone special to you.

Beca frowned and looked at the others.

"Give her the laptop she's doing karaoke!" Fat Amy shouted.

Donald took the laptop and a microphone which was connected to the sound box who was connected to the laptop.

"What song?" He asked.

She glanced over towards Chloe and a song popped in her head,she whispered it and Donald nodded.

"Ready?" Beca nodded and Donald pressed play.

A robotic voice filled the air.

"Baby squirrel you's sexy motherfucker." The robotic voice started and soon after the song started.

**Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby**

Beca sang and immediately looked over towards Chloe.

**I gotta tell you ****a little something about yourself**

Beca moved over towards Chloe and went sitting on her lap and sang the next lyrics and looked in her eyes smiling.

**You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady**

Beca then got off of her lap and walked around on the next lyrics.

**But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else**

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)  
(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)  
**

Beca climbed on the table and started dancing like Bruno Mars in the video clip at the chorus.

**Treasure, that is what you are**  
**Honey, you're my golden star**  
**You know you can make my wish come true**  
**If you let me treasure you**  
**If you let me treasure you**

They all cheered and Beca jumped off the table and sang further.  
She went over towards Chloe.

**Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling  
A girl like you should never look so blue**

Now she went kneeling in front of Chloe.

**You're everything I see in my dreams  
I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true**

She stood back up and went sitting next to her placing her legs on Chloe's lap and serenaded further.

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)  
(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

Now Beca leaned in until she was inches away from Chloe's face.

**Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)**

She stood back up and ran back to the wheel and danced like Bruno Mars again like in the video clip at the chorus were she received a lot of cheers.

**Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey, you're my golden star**

She put her hand up and made a fist,she slowly lowered it.

**You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you**

She moved left and right on the beat as she sang the next lyrics.

**You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are**

Now she took two steps forward and stopped when she faced the Treble's and Bella's with her side and started moving left and right again on the beat.

**You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are**

She pointed towards Chloe on the you's and now rotated around as she started singing the chorus.

**Treasure, that is what you are**

She started moving like Michael Jackson.

**Honey you're my golden star  
You know you could make my wish come true**

**If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you  
**

**(whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

As the music started fading away Beca walked over towards Chloe and went sitting on her lap again,she cupped her cheeks and leaned in,giving her a lingering kiss on the lips.

They broke apart and everyone watched closely.  
They looked in each other eyes and smiled,without another word they just leaned in again and kissed again.

"Finally." Fat Amy breathed out trough the cheers.

"Yeah,you guys took so long." Cynthia Rose added.

They broke apart again and looked to everyone.

"You know Chloe,you are so dumb you couldn't see Beca's toner that probably is as big as the imperial state building." Aubrey smirked.

Maybe the party wasn't bad after all.

* * *

_**Whatcha think? leave a review and thank you Fatbumper for the idea!  
Song used:Treasure by Bruno Mars.**_


End file.
